Blood Runs Gold
Blood Runs Gold is an alliance centred around fairness and opportunity. Welcome to the Alliance! Rules - Any inactive members will be deleted. Inactive members are indicated by a blank banner. This will be handled on a case-to-case basis and a member will recieve a message before being deleted. Admins will look into the member's activity to make sure they are not simply in the process of reincarnating or have not had the opportunity to create a banner yet. - No spoilers in the alliance chat. - Avoid making enemies. 'If another alliance attacks us, we fight and we defend. Any decision to declare an enemy must be discussed and agreed upon in the chat. The alliance to be declared against must be thoroughly examined. Friends are welcome, of course. - '''Avoid in-fighting. '''Do not attack fellow group members. Beneficial actions (spy, barter, aid) are encouraged. - '''Do not start challenges on a whim. ''All members deserve the opportunity to participate in alliance challenges; challenges will be discussed and planned for, not started as soon as possible. The exceptions to this are''' Fire at the Arsenal and ''Against The Wilding Horde ''which may be started at any time. For the bigger challenges, times to start will be discussed in the chat. - '''We are a team. '''Be helpful, polite, and courteous in the chat. Being an ass will result in being kicked or swindled. - '''Use this page! Please try to find answers here before asking in the chat, it saves everyone from having to repeat ourselves. - If you have won a legendary item in an Alliance Challenge, you may not win that item again until we have done that challenge three more times. This is in the interest of fairness. For Beginners New members often have questions; we address some of them here, but if you have additional questions, feel free to ask them in the alliance chat. The current leader of the alliance is Lady Palla Allyrion. There are currently four officers: Lord Casella Mo Eraz, Lord Chris Kaiba, Lord Damon Mallister, and Lady Anya Perat. A link to Free Stuff A guide to reincarnation A helpful spreadsheet for producing units and materials Some of the tips below are taken from a fantastic guide you can find here - Upgrade your Counting House. You need silver for everything. Secondarily, focus on the Village Center. - Equip your character with your best gear. You character's stats will stack onto your sworn swords. - In the beginning, try to buy 5-8 sworn swords at the rare level (4500 silver.) These swords start off with highest stats than the cheaper swords. - You do not have to follow the story linearly. Playing in different volumes at the same time will help you level faster and gain better items. This does not affect your story. - If you cannot find a challenge '''that you were invited to, look under 'Challenge Invites' on the opposite side of the bar with the Lore Book. - Items and sworn swords can be made '''permanent by opening seal slots on the back of their cards. This is done with gold. - No. We're not building any more camps right now. - Call your banners against harmful actions only! Don't waste your silver calling banners against spy, barter, or aid actions. Eel Shock Phase This one is going to be different. Eel Shock Phase will only last for ten days. Camp requirements, upgrade time, repair costs, and vistory point contributions will be halved. Also, Alliance vs. Alliance attacks will be twice as fast. The victory points gained from helpful actions will be reduced significantly, so we aim to cause trouble. Current Objectives These will be updated regularly. If you'd like to suggest an addition or change, send a raven to the leader. - Our camps are looking terrific! We can get a lot of silver into the camps through trade, so save your personal silver for repairs and the like. - We have many friends and few enemies, and we can deal with the enemies we have. Our main goal is SAV. The other enemies are for the members who are not yet strong enough to contribute to the fight against them. What Have I Missed? We've made peace with a few alliance that were previously our enemies; we've also made friends with several alliances who were previously not. Most importantly, DOD surrendered to us. They have agreed to aid us against SAV. Because we reduced their camps to 100% damage, sending them aid and barter actions is encouraged to help repair the great damage that we did and lessen the cost for them. We've built three new camps and those are in need of some attention. Please give what you can. We're back to giving to challenges where we can. Specifically, Againgst the Wilding Horde. We're still attacking SAV, specifically in the Neck. If you have time, look through the different regions in the War Map to find their camps outside of the North; this is the only way around the glitch that only allows us to see other alliance's Northern camps. DO NOT GARRISON IN WHITE KNIFE BEFORE CHECKING WITH AN OFFICER. Category:Alliances